User blog:HcFortan/Best and Worst Movesets IN MY OPINION of Every Lawl
Look, i am pretty stupid fuck so i am not judging how much i thought moveset was competitive or anything. I am just judging via personal bias. Based entirely on their moveset, not their source. I am only writing lawls that have more than five movesets. Sorry Soda, Plums, Chatter, Jade, Dark, Matrics, Esri and whoever i forgot. Smash Bros Lawl (OG) 'Best:' Sheev: '''Yeah yeah i know, but Sheev was a great blend-in of more serious nature of modern lawl and classic Chin goodness. You can tell that he was HAVING FUN, and as a fan of Prequel Memes i thought it was nice he represented the memes, and didn't really just make serious Sheev. The only problem i have is Sheev Spin being pretty predictable Up Special and somewhat underwhelming Final Smash, but still, it just made me giddy. '''Runner Ups: Weird Al, Frollo, Hitler. Worst: Yomika: '''"waah y nut Guill or Mama Laigi" oh shut up. You know, i give this moveset credit in that it's one of the first times Chin made a character based on his own interests rather than based on memes or popular stuff, and this would let more people make movesets based on their own interests and that's where we are today. (I know a lot of people would also say Mado, but Yume Nikki was and still is pretty popular, as i had heard of it before Chin's moveset) However, correct me if i'm wrong, but character being overpowered is far more damaging to metagame than character who's pretty underpowered. You just never play as the character and begrudgingly shit on them whenever the topic comes up. But with overpowered character, the metagame breaks down into a hot pot of mess and armchair programmers get to use their intelligence card and blah blah blah. Yomika has interesting moves but she's overpowered as fuck. I know it may not have been intentional but she just has too many gamebreaking benefits to work. Thankfully Esri has fixed her. '''Runner Ups: Ib, Mary, J. Jonah Jameson Lawl Nova Best: Toon K. Rool: '''This was pretty hard but i ultimately had to let my own bias get in my way, K. Rool had the best moveset possible to represent his role in Nova. He has nice playstyle, and his moveset offers creativity although i do think that the platform eating Klaptraps might not be able to be seen in Lawl Game. '''Runner Ups: '''Captain N, Crack Figure, Skinner. Worst: '''John DiMicco: '''Okay i swear this is the only character whose source material is the reason they're the worst character. But really, WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY STILL IN THE ROSTER. Skap has said million times he's not gonna bother with John anymore, and giving attention to this brat is not helping. He should just be removed, i know there's no reason to remove someone when their moveset already exists, but Lawl Community has always passed "We no longer talk about that" clause, so what gives? '''Runner Ups: '''Nobody, Skap has fixed even his weakest characters to be interesting or good to me to some level and that takes quite hell of a talent. Lawl MAD Best: '''Mormon Jesus: '''THIS will always be my number one example for how to handle characters with limited source material. Mormon Jesus gets not only a good, varying moveset but also a personality of his own. This is probably my most rewatched moveset and yes i know it may not be perfect but damn if i don't immensely enjoy it. It is pretty much my favourite moveset of all time and pretty hard to top too. '''Runner Ups: '''Jafar, Van Darkholme, Movie Bison. Worst: '''Linkara: '''Levis Lowhaug is a cunt. And Peez doesn't like his set either. '''Runner Ups: idk, Sabrina. Lawl What If Best: Actual Sloth: '''There are three things in this world we're rapidly running out of, clean water, polar icecaps and creativity in Lawl movesets. However Actual Sloth set the table completely clean. A weak character on principle, but once you get a hold of him, he is a pretty amazingly fun character. Me and Cheesy have had our disagreements but you're an idiot if you won't admit he's fucking smartest lawler there is. And there's no need to compete with him either on Smash Competitive or Lawl Moveset Creativity that also pays attention to Viability. Actual Sloth is a perfect normie trap and will demolish Lawl Game Tournaments. '''Runner Ups: '''Larry, Kaminashi, Tito Dick. Worst: '''Yeet Sayori: ''sigh'', it's a good idea. It really is, but...to me, it's way too pretentious. If you before this moveset was a thing suggested a character from a funny web fan animation with their entire moveset centering around one joke, you would be absolutely shot down. However, Cheesy did make a moveset based on it and i'll always applaud him for it, and godforbid nobody else will come to this level. Buuuuut, there is just quite something, that doesn't speak to my level. It's a joke character whose fate is to get real old fast, and while same could be said for Actual Sloth, at least it was at a level where it was a genius move and will be considered genius move for years to come. To me, Yeet Sayori was just a fun idea that tried too hard. Oh yeah and Yeet was overused so fucking much after this, but that has nothing to do with the moveset so let's move on. Runner Ups: 'Starbomb Link, Inori Aizawa. Lawl Beatdown Best: '''Mama Umbridge: '''Like Nova, this was a real hard choice, but my casual normie scrub mind decided that best moveset is the one that introduces you to a new thing, so my choice is Mama Umbridge. A funny moveset for a funny and unexpected character. What can i say? While i haven't watched all the A Very Potter Musicals fully, i will intend to see more of 'em because this moveset got into it. Maybe i'll REALLY watch them after Harry Freakin Potter. '''Runner Ups: '''Dan Backslide, Tord, Strong Bad. Worst: You know what, it's hard for me to really judge any Beatdown moveset, like with Nova every moveset has something that appeals to me. Not to mention Beatdown movesets were first ones to let me put over my biases of source material i used to not like (e.g. Homestuck, Undertale) and appreciate all of them the way as they are. Throw Some Lawl Back At Em Best: '''Waligie: '''Waligie, Remade one that is, is a moveset that i felt was overall pretty damn satisfied with. There are ''some issues with it, but your favourite moveset doesn't necessarily need to be the one that has the least problems. That's called perfectionism and it's a flaw of human nature. It has a Final Smash that managed to get away with being OHKO because it's pretty hard to trigger, and i only had to change one special move of a moveset written 3 years prior which is rather impressive if i say so myself. When i compare a lot of my movesets i always tend to confuse which movesets i prefer because they have characters i like and which i prefer because they have MOVESETS i like. And i can say that Waligie is pretty hard to top. '''Runner Ups: '''Melies Moon, Walrus Grandpa, Globglogabgalab. Worst: '''Hulk Hogan: '''Uuuugggghhhhhghghghghghghhhh, i can say that this abomination will always be the opposite of Mormon Jesus, my least favourite moveset ever made that isn't offending me, but it certainly comes close. This is a sign of a horrible fate if i had staid out of my hiatus, i'm sure almost every likely moveset i may have done between 2013-2016 would have ended up like this. How was this ACCEPTABLE in 2016 is beyond me, if i had posted this just like...few months later i'm sure i would've been shunned out of this fandom faster than the pacing in his shitty moveset video. YMMV on if that had been a bad thing after all but still, i'm sure even after my Update Patch Whenever It Happens this moveset will haunt me. I know i am not perfect, and at the end of the day i am pretty fucking average and probably have one of the worst lawls in this wiki, but at least admit i've become better than this. '''Runner Ups: '''Dr. Nick, ODEMH, Spitting Image Ronald Reagan Smashstation Lawlstars Best: '''Dunkey: '''Yeah yeah yeah who else doesn't love Dunkey, though Newmaker comes close with the creativity in some of it's special attacks, but Dunkey is funnier so my casual normie scrub mind makes it the winner. STILL THE KING BABY. '''Runner Ups: '''Newmaker, Jupiter. Worst: '''Serval: '''Ugh...i honestly didn't imagine i could feel even worse than when i felt when i was writing for the worst of Lawl What If. Now let's be real here, Serval is not a bad moveset, when Lawl Game becomes real Serval would probably be a character i would play as a lot, especially in online play because she's a close fighter and doesn't require insane complexity to play as. However the problem is, as a casual normie scrub, i put the entertainment value to my heart, and that's why i loved Sheev. Serval, was absolutely BORING. I haven't seen Kemono Friends, i am sure her personality was captured perfectly but her presentation was just...underwhelming. I am not saying it was basic because it sure as hell wasn't, it was just boring. I can't even remember any of her specials really but i know she uses claws in all of them, and even her final smash was pretty underwhelming. "oh you wanted it to be fucking projectile-item-trap-summon casual normie scrub agito bullfuckerycrap you casual normie scrub!!!", if you think this please refer to my first part, i don't want her to change. I just think it was boring, and i'll likely won't change my opinion. Also, it's not like i hate close fighters, i love Kaminashi. She doesn't do flashy projectile-item-trap-summon bullshit in her moveset, but her moveset was still memorable! I am not very good at explanations, and Sherb is welcome to hate me all she wants for thinking this, not like she liked me that much anyway. Lawl Zero Best: '''Headmasters Galvatron: '''This was hard choice, because there's a lot of Lawl Zero movesets i like. It's my favourite Lawl after all. However, i picked the one who could be considered THE Lawl Zero. Galvatron has been everywhere, and his moveset was when Hammer really found his element. Even after so many movesets, i can say Headmasters Galvatron still encapsulates Lawl Zero, there's not much viability but there is fucking PASSION and LOVE, and it's ENTERTAINING and ENDEARING. '''Runner Ups: '''Mr. Nezzer, Buzzby, JibJab Bush. Worst: '''Wile E. Coyote: '''Wile E. Coyote was the first Lawl Zero movesets that i feel like had quite few problems. There were pretty 2013-esque weaknesses included in the mass, but i have faith in Hammer Man that he can fix em. Even if they were blunders, they weren't completely serious mistakes, we all make them. We only have to learn from them, so we become better preventing them. I actually didn't consider Shaggy that bad because it's quality was sorta justified, i'll explain some other day. '''Runner Ups: '''Shaggy, Black Friday Woody. Lawl Take 2 Best: Hold on, Lawl Take 2 is still not on the wiki?- okay but seriously. '''Untold Paper Mario: '''This is the fucking start of something big i tell you man. Just a damn good moveset all around. '''Runner Ups: '''Green De La Bean. Worst: '''GMOD Player: '''Not enough was shown on OG video, but that's addressed now, even then, i thought it was relatively underutilized character. But wait... Where's Lawl X, YTPguy, ARL and Lawl Liquid Crystal? *For Lawl X, the reasons should be obvious, that's it, this conversation ends now, we won't bring that up here etc. As for YTPguy and ARL, as much as i would like to rank 'em it's hard to judge 'em in current standards, so for now the excuse is that THEY'RE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD, and as for LLC, ehhhhhhmmmmmm holy shit what's flying up there in your browser bar??!!! Bonus: Best Non-Moveset Videos '''1. Toon Waluigi Classic Mode: '''This is how you do a fucking classic mode. It's an enthralling experience through and through, with all the fights, and moves and the chappy dappy stuff in between. Props to Skap, it's gonna be hard to top this one '''2. Loyal Fumble: Yeah yeah, hate to ring my own bell but Loyal Fumble was nothing like anything that had been seen in Lawl Community until that moment. Somehow it only took like five months to make, and compared to my newer videos it has some rough moments here and there, but i am hella proud of it. '''3. Lawl Beatdown Stages Vol. 1: '''Before this i really didn't treat Stage Videos as anything but long filler but Shad was able to take them and make them real worthwhile. It revolutionized Stage videos completely, and is just pretty damn impressive. I would've put Lawl Beatdown Direct here too, but i find Stage Video to be better due to it's revolutionary nature. Category:Blog posts